LE REVE DE SAMSARA
by pwalox
Summary: Une simple histoire va devenir réalité. Alors venez découvrir et partager l'aventure de Mahal,Emaelle,d'un coffret magique et étrange avec lequelle Samsara ouvrira les portes de son rêve....


LE REVE DE SAMSARA

Ma grand mère m'a toujours dis vie tes rêves....Et cette phrase n'avait jamais pris autant de sens que maintenant. Magnifique jour d'automne où le vent joue avec les feuilles les faisant danser sur des distances folles, où le soleil illumine cette végétation dont les couleurs semblent sorties tout droit du pinceau d'un peintre.

Je n'avais que 17 ans et bien sur des rêves pleins la tête, enfance bercée de contes de mythes rassemblant fées princesses voyages dans le temps et autres chimères je ne pouvais ranger tout ça dans un carton. Pour quelles raison ? à cause du nombre de mes années qui rendait ridicule toutes mes croyances enfantines. Je me révoltais rien qu'à cette idée ce qui faisait enrager ma mère. Cette dernière ne manquait pas, à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, de sermonner ma grand-mère qui n'était pas étrangère au fait de mon imagination débordante.

Donc je reprend je n'avais que 17 ans et c'était un splendide jour d'automne voyant approcher mes 18 ans à grand pas, âge que maman avait appelé la porte sur le monde adulte ce qui signifiait stop à l'imaginaire. Je décidais de me rendre au vieux puy à souhait de madame Finley avec l'espoir ridicule mais néant moins réel de faire apparaître ma chimère la plus adorée de mon enfance celle à laquelle je ne renoncerai jamais malgré les moqueries de ma mère. Celle pour laquelle mon affection ne faisait que grandir depuis quelques temps .

Cette histoire ma grand-mère me l'avait narré bien des fois et notamment à chacun de mes anniversaires. La première fut le jour de mes cinq ans lorsqu'elle m'offrit cette boite que l'on aurait dis sortie tout droit d'un conte. Un coffret d'une noirceur stupéfiante, de forme ronde avec en son centre une pierre représentant la lune et tout autour de cette pièce le cycle lunaire avait été gravé avec soins. A l'intérieur se cachait une petite statuette pale et lisse laissant penser à un enfant ou un homme ayant adopté la position d'un foetus.

On racontait, ou tout du moins ma grand mère, que le personnage que renfermait cette boite était le fils de la lune,Mahal, qu'une malédiction avait emprisonné sous cette forme. Le jeune homme s'était épris d'une humaine du nom d'Emaelle ,sa mère la lune ne pouvait supporter l'idée que son fils ne la quitte. Elle décida donc que si elle ne pouvait le garder prés d'elle personne ne le pourrait. Elle jeta un maléfice au jeune garçon qui se retrouva bloqué à l'état de figurine et le soir où les deux amants s'étaient donnés rendez vous elle remis le coffret à la jeune fille. Cette dernière cria à la lune que ni le temps ni la malédiction qu'elle avait jeté ne les empêcheraient de se rejoindre.

Le jour de mes 15 ans ma grand-mère me raconta de nouveau cette histoire liée à cet objet en ajoutant quelques éléments nouveaux à son histoire :

_ l'amour entre Emaelle et Mahal était si fort que l'on raconte que l'âme d'Emaelle voyagerait à travers le temps dans l'espoir d'arriver à rompre un jour le maléfice qui emprisonne son bien aimé.

Je lui avais demandé :

_Mais comment son âme voyage-t-elle et comment rompre ce maléfice grand-mère ?

Elle avait répondu :

_ Samsara tout être possède une âme, quelques personnes comme moi pensent que les âmes voyagent .Quand le corps qu'elles habitaient s'éteint, elles s'envolent vers l'être de lumière qui les guide et les aide à choisir leur nouvelle enveloppe. N''as-tu jamais eu l'impression de connaître un lieu où pourtant tu ne t'étais jamais rendu auparavant ?

_Si! avais-je répondu.

_Alors comprends-tu comment Emaelle comptait retrouver Mahal quand elle a dis à la lune que le temps ne pourrait les séparer.

_Oui mais nous n'avons aucun souvenir de nos vies précédentes alors.....?

Je lui avais parlé avec une inquiétude réelle dans la voix.

Ma grand-mère avait perçu mon trouble et m'avait rassuré en me disant :

_La légende raconte que l'amour d'Emaelle est tellement fort que le souvenir et surtout l'envie de délivrer son bien aimée subsiste toujours malgré le fait que son âme voyage de corps en corps depuis des siècles.

Elle avait ajouté :

_Ce coffret et son histoire font partie des choses que les femmes de la famille se transmettent. Je n'ai eu qu'un fils par conséquent c'est à toi que revient cet objet et ces connaissances.

J'avais été stupéfaite par cette nouvelle et j'avais rétorqué :

_Alors tu veux dire qu'Emaelle appartenait de notre famille?

Avec un sourire non dissimulé ma grand-mère avait répondu :

_ Tout à fait exacte. Et peut être as-tu hérité de son âme qui sait ? avait-elle dit avec un grand sourire. Ce coffret est transmis de génération en génération aux femmes de la famille afin qu'Emaelle ne perde pas l'objet de son amour.

Elle fit une pause et ajouta :

_ Emaelle a trouvé et perdu son amour à l'âge de 17ans un jour de pleine lune. On dit que les sentiments d'Emaelle pour Mahal brilleront de nouveau dans son coeur lorsque l'être qu'elle habitera aura atteint ses 17 ans, qu'il aura en sa possesion la boîte et connaissance de son histoire.

_Tu veux dire que l'âme d'Emaelle pourrait être en moi sans que je ne le sache et qu'elle se réveillerait à l'arrivée de mes 17ans ?

_C'est très possible ma petite Samsara mais ce n'est qu'une histoire autour d'un coffret magnifique certes mais qui peut savoir si cela est vrai ou non. On dit également que le lieu de rendez-vous des amants serait la clé pour rompre le sortilège.

J'avais demandé avec empressement :

_Où?

_A côté du vieux puy à souhait...mais encore une fois ce n'est qu'une histoire alors ne t'aventure pas à cet endroit seule et de toute façon tu n'as pas encore 17 ans! avait-elle ajouté en riant.


End file.
